


Sloe Comfortable Screw - Drunken Hands One Shot

by VexedBeverage



Series: Drunken Hands [9]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast, hatslash - Fandom, yogslash - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Hatslash, M/M, Slash, Yogslash, drunken hands fic, m/m - Freeform, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversary fic – that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloe Comfortable Screw - Drunken Hands One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self-indulgent thing written because I wanted some way of celebrating the one year anniversary of me starting to write for this fandom.
> 
> This one is dedicated to all you readers out there – Thank you for all your amazing support over the last year. Special thanks to Nisha who has been there through it all with me and continues to give me ideas and help me whenever I get stuck with a story.

Alex pulled his phone out of his bag as he pushed the large glass door open with his shoulder and stepped out into the afternoon sun.

He unlocked his phone and smiled down at the screen when he saw he had a message from Ross.

Things between the two men had taken a dramatic upturn since their blowout a month before and it was like the beginning again. Constantly texting and calling each other with any random thought or with stupid pictures.

Rather than tapping out a text response to Ross’ most recent picture showing himself and Trott pointing to a sign for a pub called ‘The Four Candles’, he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

“Smith.” Ross greeted after only two rings.

“Hey, I’m just on my way home and wanted to see if you were free tonight to play some games or something?” Alex asked as he stabbed the button of the road crossing with his thumb.

“For you? Always.”

“Sappy prick.”

Ross chuckled. “Time of year, I guess.”

Alex wet his lips before he spoke, crossing the road as he started. “Three years.”

“It’s a long time.” Ross agreed. “Bit shit that we won't be able to see each other though.”

Alex paused in his steps once he was safely on the pavement. “I thought we didn’t do the whole anniversary thing?” He asked. “What, do you want me to buy you flowers and confess my undying love in some overpriced restaurant over candlelight?” He leant against the window of a shop and waited for an answer.

“No-” Ross denied gently. “You know I don’t care about that shit- but it would have been nice to be able to see you at least, even if we didn’t do anything but play games and eat take out.”

Alex nodded gently to himself. “Yeah, that would be nice.” He conceded.

**********

“You’re going away in the middle of term?” Ross questioned Trott as he pulled his suitcase from the cupboard in their shared living room.

Trott just nodded and shot the other man a smile. “They don't need me in work this weekend and I finished my dissertation last week.”

“Maybe I should go see my mom or something?”

Trott made a face at him. “Isn’t she away with Rich?”

Ross sighed. “Yeah. Fine, abandon me in our last few weeks in this place!”

Trott raised an eyebrow at the other man’s dramatics. “I am sure you will be fine without me. Think of all the porn you can watch whilst I’m gone on the big TV.”

Ross snorted a laugh. “Twat.” He paused. “I just- This weekend.”

Trott shot him a confused look for a moment. “What about this weekend?”

“Me and Smith.”

Trott stared at him. “Am I meant to know what that means?”

Ross rolled his eyes. “We’ve been together three years on Saturday.”

Trott’s eyes widened a fraction and he grimaced. “I’m so sorry Ross.” He said before his face broke out into a grin. “You must have done something terrible in a past life to have been stuck with Smith for three whole years.”

Ross shoved at him with his shoulder. “Fuck off.”

Trott held his hands up in surrender. “I can call Katie and cancel, might even be able to refund the train ticket.”

Ross shook his head. “Nah, no point us both being cockblocked by distance.” He stated. “And I think Katie would cut off my balls and wear them for a necklace if I stopped you.”

“Earrings mate, my girl is much too classy to have a ball necklace.”

**********

Ross pulled the car up to the side of the road and put on the handbrake. “What time is your train back on Sunday?” He asked Trott who was busy shoving his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

“Gets in at around eight.” He answered, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. “Open the boot mate.”

Ross pulled the release and there was a pop from the back of the car. “Text me Sunday when you’re almost back and I’ll come get you.”

Trott pouted at him. “You are much too good for me, Sunshine.” He said, reaching out to pinch at Ross’ cheek.

Ross batted his hand away and scowled at him. “The prospect of getting laid really puts you in a good mood doesn't it?” He teased.

“And the prospect of you not getting laid puts you into a right foul one, you grumpy bastard.” Trott shot back as he reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car. Once he had pulled his bag from the boot he leant down to speak to Ross through the open passenger window. “Have a good weekend mate.”

Ross’ face broke into a small smile at his friend’s happiness. “You too, mate.”

With a final grin, Trott straightened up, smacked his hand on the roof of the car twice and turned away to enter the train station.

**********

Ross drove slowly back to the flat, not relishing the idea of spending the weekend moping around alone but knowing that would probably be what he would resort to with the absence of Trott.

As soon as he opened the front door he knew something wasn’t right. He was sure he had left the light in the hall on when he had left but now it was off and the door leading to the living room was closed.

Ross shut the door as quietly as he could and tried to remember if Trott had mentioned anything about the landlord having to come over to look at the flickering light in the bathroom but came up blank.

Ross listened for any sounds but couldn’t hear anything except the muffled rumbling of someone playing loud music from the flat above. With careful movements he crept towards the closed door with his keys fisted in his hand to stop them jangling as he moved.

Placing his hand on the handle, Ross quickly pushed it down and swung the door open.

The dark haired man’s forehead crinkled as his brows pulled together in confusion. The sofa was pushed to the edge of the room and stripped of its cushions, in its place in the centre of the room was what could only be described as some sort of makeshift sheet tent that was attached to the light on the ceiling and pegged down on all sides by the chairs from the dining room.

Walking forward, Ross was able to look inside the structure and found it carpeted with a large blow up mattress, various pillows and a sheet of paper with handwriting that made Ross’ stomach flip flowing across it.

Ross bent to pick up the note, grinning as he read. ‘If you get back before I do put the kettle on would ya?’ That was it, no more. Smith hadn’t even signed it. Ross snorted an amused breath and made his way to the kitchen to flick the kettle on.

Ross heard the front door open just as he was making his way back to the living room with two cups of tea which he set down on one of the chairs as he heard Smith call out to him.

“Ross?” He questioned, poking his head around the door and breaking out into a toothy grin when he locked eyes with the dark haired man.

Ross folded his arms across his chest and tried not to smile back, failing miserably. “I thought you had work this weekend.”

Smith entered the room, dropping a couple of carrier bags to the floor by the TV as he approached the other man. “And I thought that you wanted to see me?” He teased. “I can always go back to Wales if you-”

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ross took his face in his hands and pressed their lips together urgently. “Shut up.” Ross breathed against his chin when they pulled apart slightly.

“Okay.” Smith answered, wrapping his arms around Ross’ waist and pulling him closer before kissing him again.

Ross released Smith’s face, resting his forearms on the taller man’s shoulders and leaning back in his embrace so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. “What’s in the bags?”

“Thought you told me to shut up?” Smith shot back. Ross raised his eyebrows and Smith laughed. “Take out from that Chinese place down the road, chocolate, strawberries and some whiskey.” He paused a second. “I was going to go for champagne but it seems a bit weird since neither of us like the stuff.”

“And you built this?” Ross asked pointing to the mass of sheets and pillows.

Smith nodded. “That is the fuck fort.”

Ross laughed. “The fuck fort?” He mocked.

Smith nodded. “Yes. Now get in there so we can eat, I’m fucking starving.” He ordered, releasing Ross from his hold and swatting at his arse.

**********

“And for dessert.” Smith announced pulling a bag from behind the fort by lifting up the sheet at the back. “We have strawberries and Nutella.” He announced reaching into the bag and retrieving the punnet and jar with a grin.

Ross locked eyes with him and leant closer, his face only a couple of centimetres from the other man’s. “You are like some kind of angel.” Ross whispered against his lips as his arm snaked around unseen to snatch at the food.

Smith scowled, Ross having managed to grab both items and scoot back out of kissing range whilst he was busy staring into Ross’ eyes and contemplating how best to make the other man come apart in his hands.

Ross had unscrewed the lid from the jar of chocolate spread and was already dipping one of the red fruits into it when Smith found his voice. “That was mean.”

Ross brought the berry to his mouth and bit the chocolate covered end off before plunging it back into the jar. “If you come here, I might be persuaded to share.” He said holding out the piece of fruit towards Smith.

Smith narrowed his eyes at him but crawled over anyway and lay his head in Ross’ lap, grinning up at him.

Ross lowered the food into Smith’s mouth with deliberate slowness, the taller man raising his torso in impatience and winking up at Ross once he had it in his mouth. “Cheers babe.”

Ross rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's attempt at a pet name, none of them ever stuck and so Smith would just use whichever he felt like in the moment - Ross was glad it was one of the more tame ones.

They stayed like that for a while, Ross alternating between feeding Smith and himself in a contented silence until the punnet was gone.

Smith sat up, crossing his legs and faced Ross. Smith smiled at him and reached a hand forwards to gesture to the corner of the other man’s mouth. “You have some-”

Ross swatted his hand away and looked at him in challenge. Smith’s smile widened and he scooted forwards, Ross leant away from him but Smith followed until Ross was on his back and had no escape.

“You’re only making this worse for yourself you know.” Smith warned, kneeling between Ross’ legs and running his hands up the other man’s arms until his wrists were pinned to the air mattress beneath him. 

Smith bent down over the man under him, closing the distance between their faces until their noses almost touched.

Ross held his gaze for as long as possible until Smith dipped in further and kissed at the corner of his mouth where a small dot of chocolate lingered.

The dark haired man tried to shift to kiss the other man properly but Smith pulled back loosening his grip on Ross’ wrists and sliding his hands further down to lace their fingers together, still pressing the other man down.

Ross narrowed his eyes and snatched his hands out from Smith’s, one cradling the back of the taller man’s neck and the other on his hip. With practiced ease, Ross pushed against Smith’s hip and flung his left leg over to create enough momentum to reverse their positions.  
Smith landed against the pillow with a short laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Ross pressed their lips together properly.

Ross sat back on his heels and looked down at the other man. “Do you remember the first time we did this?”

Smith laughed. “Yeah, I thought I was going to fucking die of embarrassment when you looked at me.” Smith said, thinking back and remembering the racing of his heart as Ross had started touching his skin.

“Really?”

Smith shrugged. “You had this look on your face, like you were in pain or something and I thought I had done something wrong.” He answered, smiling at the memory. “Then you started kissing my neck and I pretty much lost the ability to think coherently.”

Ross smirked and slowly lowered himself down. “Like this?” He asked pressing an open mouthed kiss to the skin just below the other man’s ear.

Smith shivered beneath him. “Yeah, like that.” He squeaked out as Ross blew a stream of cold air across his damp skin.

“You were a little less covered, if I’m remembering it right.” Ross teased before lavishing Smith’s neck with small nips, teasing skin between his lips and teeth.

Smith hummed in affirmation, his hand dipping under Ross’ shirt to run over smooth skin.  
Ross pulled back briefly to yank his shirt off over his head and shifted his knees away from Smith, reaching for the button of Smith’s jeans.

Smith’s hands found Ross’ shoulders and he pulled himself into a sitting position so he could take his shirt off whilst Ross unzipped his fly and tugged his jeans down. “You looked so good, lying naked under me.” Ross murmured as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers and slowly pulled them down his legs.

Smith let out an amused breath. “I was terrified that my inexperience would put you off.” Smith admitted.

Ross shuffled his knees forward and leant down, his weight supported by one arm next to Smith’s head whilst the other ran from thigh to neck, trailing across Smith’s overheated skin. “I got to be your first, and that was amazing.” He said as Smith hooked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for another slow, burning kiss. Smith’s hands busy working Ross’ jeans open with one hand, the dark haired man kicking both jeans and boxers off his legs once his boyfriend had pushed them passed his hips.

Smith pressed his lips together then smiled as Ross pulled back. “I was worried that you would change your mind about me, once we did something.”

Ross shook his head and leant back down to whisper against Smith’s lips. “Never.” He smiled, resting his forehead against the taller man’s for a moment.

Smith met the other man’s eye and offered him a lopsided grin. “I preferred our second time, personally.”

Ross licked at his lips and hummed a positive noise. “When you finally got up the courage to actually touch me and not leave me nursing a boner all night.”

Smith pulled Ross down again, their mouth connecting with muffled moans as Smith wrapped his legs around Ross’ waist and ground himself against him. “And now look what you have turned me into.”

Ross huffed an amused laugh against the other man’s collarbone. “You were never innocent Smith.” Ross moaned as the other man pushed the heel of his palm against Ross’ crotch. “You were just a bit shy.”

Smith wound his free arm around Ross’ neck and tugged on the other man’s hair until he lifted his head so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “It’s always the quiet ones.” Smith said, offering Ross a wiggle of his brows.

“You have never been quiet, Alex.”

Smith ran his hand through Ross’ hair, his short nails scratching gently at his scalp. “Where is the fun in that?”

Ross smirked down at him. “You couldn’t be quiet if you wanted to.”

“Wanna bet?” Smith challenged, his eyes serious.

Ross barked a laugh and bent his arms at the elbows, his torso lying flat against the other mans. With deliberate delicacy and slowness, the dark haired man lifted one hand to turn Smith’s face to the side and dipped his head closer. “I don’t even have to touch you.” Ross whispered, his breath dancing over the other man’s ear.

The sound that left the other man would have been funny if it hadn’t sent a current, like lighting straight to Ross’ cock.

“But I’m not that evil.” Ross admitted, pressing his hips against the other man’s. 

“Not that restrained I think you mean.” Smith moaned. “You couldn’t keep your hands off me even if you wanted to.” 

Ross answered with another press of lips to Smith’s neck before speaking. “I manage just fine when we’re on the phone.” 

Smith’s hand trailed up Ross’ thigh, ghosting over the skin and raising goose bumps on Ross’ leg. “Yeah, when you can’t see me.” He challenged. 

“Are you forgetting the skype incidents?” 

Smith laughed. “I will never forget the skype incidents.” He admitted. “And I don't think Kim will either.” 

“I did tell you not to do it whilst she was in the flat.” Ross replied. 

Smith stopped further talk by pulling Ross against him with his legs and lifting his neck from the pillow to press their lips together again. 

A slow heat built as the two men kissed, bodies shifting and hands grabbing to try and get more friction where they needed, chests heaving and pleased noises escaping from the backs of throats. 

“Where’s the lube?” Ross asked, pulling back from the other man, his voice a breathless whisper. 

Smith flung his arm out to reach behind him, groping blindly for the small plastic bottle that he had stolen from Ross’ room when he arrived hours before. 

Ross took the bottle and leant forwards again to use his arms to support him as he lifted his knees one at a time and placed them on either side of Smith’s hips to straddle him. 

Smith raised a brow. “This is new.” He said, as he watched Ross flick open the bottle and pour some of the liquid onto his fingers. 

“Well, you seem to like it so I thought I would give it a go.” Ross answered, reaching a hand behind himself and hissing at the feeling of cold against his entrance. 

Smith’s eyes widened as Ross pushed his fingers into himself, pulling himself to a sitting position so he could lavish the dark haired man’s neck with small nips and licks. 

The hitched breathing and small whimpering moans that Ross was making urged Smith’s hand to trail down Ross’ chest towards his straining cock. Smith wrapped his fingers around him and Ross bucked at the sensation and let out an unrestrained ‘fuck, Smith.’ 

Smith’s other arm trembled as he leant on it, Ross’ talk causing butterflies to swirl in his stomach even after so many years. 

A warm, wet hand wrapped around Smith and he let out a guttural moan. “Please, Ross.” He begged, not having to actually voice a particular request for the other man to know what he wanted. 

Smith released Ross so he could use both arms to prop himself up as Ross rose slightly, lining Smith up before slowly sinking down on him. 

Smith threw his head back, closing his eyes as Ross settled fully on him. “Holy shit.” 

Ross agreed with a moan and moved his hips experimentally, earning more needy noises from the man under him. 

Ross moved slowly, grinding himself down on Smith with deliberate movements that made Ross’ stomach clench with pleasure as he hit the right spot over and over again. The pleasure crashing over him in waves that loosened his tongue and had him repeating the other man’s name as he rocked. 

The small space in the fort was sweltering, both men’s skin sticky with sweat as they moved against each other - Smith no longer able to resist bucking his hips up into Ross to create more speed. “Fuck, Ross.” Smith ground out through his gritted teeth. “You are so fucking amazing.” He gasped out, hand reaching for Ross’ neglected cock. 

Ross’ hips snapped faster once Smith had a hold of him. “Fuck-” Ross swore, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I fucking- Love you- Alex-” 

Smith crashed their faces together, their teeth clashing as he grabbed at the back of Ross’ neck and thrust up into him more urgently. “I’m so close.” He breathed out against Ross’ lips. 

Ross slammed down against Smith’s thrusting as they both lost themselves in the pleasure coursing through them, Smith groaning a litany of ‘yes’, please’s’ and Ross’ name as he rose higher and higher towards his release. 

Ross carried on moving as he felt Smith stiffen beneath him, wrapping his hand around Smith’s on Ross’ cock and encouraging the other man to keep going as he emptied himself into Ross. 

Ross came with a shout, his hips still rocking as Smith slipped out of him and collapsed back onto the mattress. 

Ross rolled off Smith and lay next to him, both of them catching their breaths. “Happy anniversary.” Smith said, between gulps of air. “I really do fucking love you, you know.”

“That would have been much more romantic if you had said it before you came in my ass, Alex.”


End file.
